El turno nocturno
by CharacterOne
Summary: wyatt un chico de 18 como cualquiera despues de mudarse a su propio departamento consiguió trabajo en Freddy s fazbear pizza (summary asqueroso lo se pero soy nuevo denle oportunidad)
1. Chapter 1

HOLA QUE ONDA MI PRIMER FIC JEJEJE BUENO NO TENGO MUCHO QUE DECIR Y BUENO LE DOY MI GRATITUD A POR CRITICAR Y DAR SU OPINION SOBRE LA HISTORIA ASI QUE DISFRUTEN Y DIGANME SI HAY ALGUN ERROR O ALGO QUE DEBA ARREGLAR DE LA HISTORIA GRACIAS

CAP 1: UN NUEVO TRABAJO

En una ciudad de Atlanta vivía wyatt un joven pelinegro, de tez trigueña, ojos verdes y una estatura de 1,60 y acababa de cumplir los 18 años y se recibió de experto en robótica y ya se había ido de la casa de sus padres hace poco se mudó a un departamento pequeño y necesitaba un empleo para sustentarse, en la noche mirando los avisos clasificados en el periódico encontró en él un artículo que resaltaba y este tenía escrito: Freddy´s Fazbear pizza solicita guardia nocturno de doce de la noche a las seis de la mañana monitorear las cámaras, asegurar la seguridad de equipo y personajes animatronicos no nos hacemos responsables por lesiones o desmembramiento.$ 120 a la semana para solicitar llamar al 1-888-faz-fazbear

-no pagan mucho pero me servirá hmm, creo que es el lugar donde trabajó papá de guardia nocturno

Y luego wyatt tomó su teléfono y llamó al número del anuncio

COMIENZO DE LA LLAMADA

-hola freddy´s fazbear pizza-

-si aquí es con quien tengo el gusto de hablar- dijo educadamente el señor al otro lado de la línea

-Hola me llamo Wyatt Stones quiero solicitar el empleo de guardia nocturno

-Estas contratado-dijo apresuradamente

-¿Qué así de fácil?-comentó sorprendido wyatt

-empiezas hoy ven a las 11:30 chico aquí en el local te daremos tu uniforme-

-Gracias señor-

FIN DE LA LLAMADA

-demonios debo apurarme- se dijo wyatt

Y wyatt empezó a asearse rápido al ver el reloj y ver que son las 10:45

 **YA EN EL LOCAL**

 **11:50 pm**

 **Wyatt estaba delante de un edificio grande con un letrero con letras de neón que tenía el nombre y logo de la pizzería y luego entró**

 **-Disculpe señor me podría decir dónde puedo encontrar al dueño del edificio-le dijo a un hombre alto y canoso de al parecer 50 años**

 **-si soy yo porque me busca muchacho-**

 **-soy el que solicito el empleo de guardia nocturno-**

 **-¿Porque has llegado tarde?**

 **-perdón señor eeeh- wyatt no sabía cómo se llamaba el señor**

 **-fazbear- le respondió**

 **-Bueno me retrase por que no pude alcanzar el autobús que llegaba antes-**

 **-bueno ten esto, mañana te daremos un uniforme-le da una gorra color negro que tenía el logo de la pizzería y debajo de este estaba escrito la palabra seguridad- y tu oficina está por allá-dijo señalando un pasillo-**

 **-está bien-**

 **\- y necesito que firmes esto-** **le da lo que parece ser un contrato**

 **-ok- firma los papeles sin leer**

 **Dicho esto él se fue a la oficina**

 **00:00 100% de energía**

 **-pffft esto será fácil y muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy aburrido y pensar que de pequeño venía aquí y me divertía mucho**

 **Wyatt llegó a la oficina y vio que habían 2 puertas con 2 botones cada una también había una silla con una tablet encima wyatt tomó la tablet y se puso a revisar las cámaras para no aburrirse y luego dejó la tablet al escuchar que empezó a sonar el teléfono**

 **-a quien se le ocurre llamar a esta hora**

 **Hola, ¿Hola? Uh, quería grabar un mensaje para ayudarte a instalarse en tu primera noche. Um, en realidad, yo trabajaba en esa oficina antes que ti. Ahora estoy terminando mi última semana, como podrás ver. Así que, sé que puede ser un poco abrumador, pero estoy aquí para decirte que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Uh, te irá bien. Así que, vamos a centrarnos en que pases tu primera semana. ¿De acuerdo?**

 **-aham-murmuró desinteresado**

 **Uh, veamos, primero hay un saludo introductorio por parte de la empresa que se supone que debo leer. Uh, es una especie de cosa legal, ya sabes. Um, Bienvenido a Freddy´s Fazbear pizza. Un lugar mágico para niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y diversión vienen a la vida. Fazbear Entertainment no se hace responsable por daños a la propiedad o persona. Al descubrir que se ha producido un daño o muerte, un informe de la persona desaparecida se presentará dentro de 90 días, o tan pronto la propiedad y los locales sean completamente limpiados y blanqueados, y las alfombras sean reemplazadas.**

 **-¿daño o muerte? Esto no me huele bien**

 **Blablablá… ahora, eso puede sonar mal, lo sé, pero no hay de qué preocuparse. Uh, los personajes animatrónicos aquí pueden actuar un poco raro durante la noche, pero, ¿Yo los culpo? No. ¿Y si yo estuviese obligado a cantar esas mismas estúpidas canciones por veinte años sin nunca ir al baño? Posiblemente estaría también un poco irritado en la noche. Así que, recuerda, estos personajes mantienen un lugar especial en los corazones de los chicos y necesitamos mostrarles un poco de respeto, ¿Verdad? Muy bien.**

 **-si esas cosas son robots no sienten nada**

 **Así, sólo ten esto en cuenta, los personajes suelen merodear un poco. Uh, se los deja en una especie de modo "caminata libre" por la noche. Uh… Algo sobre sus motores se bloquean si se desconectan por un largo tiempo. Uh, ellos solían caminar también durante el día. Hasta que ocurrió la Mordida del 87. Sí. E-es impresionante que el cuerpo humano pueda vivir sin el lóbulo frontal, ¿Sabes?**

 **-debes estar de broma ¿verdad?**

 **Uh, ahora, respecto a tu seguridad, el único riesgo real para ti como vigilante nocturno aquí, si lo hay, es el hecho de que estos personajes, uh, si llegan a verte durante la noche posiblemente no te reconozcan como humano. Lo más probable es que te vean como un endoesqueleto de metal sin su traje. Y como está en contra de las reglas de Freddy** ´ **s Fazbear pizza, seguramente tratarán de… meterte a la fuerza en un traje de Freddy Fazbear. Um, ahora, eso no podría ser tan malo si sus propios trajes no estuviesen llenos de vigas, cables y dispositivos animatrónicos, especialmente alrededor de la zona facial. Así que, podrías imaginarte como sería tener tu cabeza fuertemente presionada en uno de esos podría causar un poco de incomodidad… y la muerte. Uh, las únicas partes de ti que podrían probablemente volver a ver la luz del día serían tus ojos y tus dientes cuando estallen hacia afuera de la parte frontal de la máscara, jeje.**

 **-¡…!**

 **S-sí, no te dicen estas cosas cuando firmas. Pero ellos, el primer día deberían ser una brisa. Voy a hablar contigo mañana. Uh, revisa las cámaras, y recuerda cerrar las puertas solamente si es absolutamente necesario. Debes conservar energía. Bien, buenas noches**

 **Wyatt estaba en shock al escuchar la llamada y no sabía si era una simple broma o era verdad pero caro está estaba muy nervioso por lo que dijo el chico del teléfono**

 **-wau dos de la mañana sí que ese tipo habla**

 **2:15am 87% de energía**

 **-Nah debe de ser broma-dijo mirando las cámaras por la Tablet**

 **Wyatt sudando frío comprobó que lo que dijo el chico del teléfono era verdad**

 **-o no santo dios santo dios santo dios era verdad el conejo no está-**

 **Wyatt revisó las cámaras y encontró a Bonnie en el a una habitación de el**

 **-dios mío era verdad-dijo esto al borde del llanto y al revisar las cámaras de nuevo y solo había estática**

 **-mierda el conejo no está ahí-temeroso y con todos los nervios del mundo toco el botón de luz de la puerta y estaba Bonnie viéndolo con esa mirada fría y sin emociones y rápidamente cerró la puerta**

 **-madre mía es mi fin que haré que haré que haré - se decía el joven**

 **-lárgate conejo de mierda-dijo gritando y llorando**

 **-ábreme- decía el conejo con una voz ronca**

 **-sa-sa-sa-sab-b-bes ha-hablar-tartamudeó el chico por el miedo que sentía**

 **-ábreme- dijo el conejo animatrónico al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la puerta**

 **-no abriré lárgate-**

 **-te me haces conocido-**

 **Ya lárgate-dijo gritando**

 **3:30am %60 de energía**

 **Wyatt mantenía vigilado a Bonnie y miraba el show stage y mientras revisaba las cámaras escuchó un ruido proveniente de la cámara 1-c no le dio importancia y luego chequeó las demás cámaras**

 **Las siguientes dos horas wyatt no le sacaba de vista a los animatronics Bonnie se había acercado a la oficina un par de veces más**

 **-a ver wyatt cálmate el conejo está al donde al lad oh-wyatt checando las cámaras vio que chica no estaba en el show stage**

 **-mierda por qué no revisé las cámaras más seguido donde está el pollo-**

 **5:30 %12 de energía**

 **Wyatt miraba su reloj de pulsera viendo que eran las cinco y media de la mañana solo le faltaba media hora para salir de ahí pero lo que le extraño fue que los animatronics Bonnie y chica solo se mantenían a una habitación de él y no se acercaban más a la oficina pero el mantenía la puerta cerrada gastando tontamente la energía**

 **5:59 %1 de energía**

 **-Solamente un minuto más-se decía mentalmente wyatt**

 **Pooooooooooooooummmmm**

 **-oh no**

 **(Pasos)**

 ***toreador march***

 **-ay no ahora ya si valí un carajo-**

 ***ding, ding, ding, dong, dong, dong, ding, ding***

 **Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiii**

 **-siiiiiiiiiii** **en** **tu** **cara** **osote** **wuuuuuu-freddy estaba en su oficina a punto de atraparlo pero estaba como congelado y luego como si nada fue a el escenario**

 **Y wyatt empezó a correr de la oficina se encontró con el señor fazbear**

 **-ya vejete renuncio**

 **-no no puedes firmamos un contrato**

 **-y que si no lo cumplo-**

 **-pues iras a la cárcel-**

 **-la cárcel es mejor que esto-**

 **-ni siquiera que fuese cadena perpetua-**

 **Wyatt estaba en un debate mental decidir la cárcel de por vida o posiblemente morir**

 **-Está bien vejete estaré aquí a las 11:30**

 **Wyatt después de eso fue a su casa y apenas llegó se acostó llorando hasta dormirse y luego se levantó para almorzar**

 **14:00pm**

 **-papá sabrá que hacer trabajó ahí antes que yo**

 **COMIENZO DE LA LLAMADA**

 **-hola**

 **-hola papá**

 **-hola hijo porque llamaste**

 **-papá necesito pedirte consejo**

 **-consejos de que**

 **-consejos de trabajo**

 **-pues no sé si necesites consejos de un mensajero**

 **-no es que, trabajo en freddy´s fazbear pizz-wyatt no pudo terminar la palabra al ser interrumpido por su padre**

 **-que puesto conseguiste**

 **-papá pero-su padre volvió a interrumpir pero gritando**

 **-QUE PUESTO CONSEGUISTE-**

 **-soy el guardia nocturno**

 **-….**

 **-papá**

 **-….**

 **-papá estas ahí**

 **-….-se oía una respiración pero su padre no hablaba**

 **-papá**

 **-hijo voy para allá llegaré a las cinco de la tarde-se notaba un tono de gran preocupación en su voz**

 **-está bien papá adiós**

 **FIN DEL PRIMER CAP SI LES GUSTÓ DEJEN SU REVIEW Y AGREGENME A FAVORITOS NOS LEEMOS DESPUES CHAU n_n**


	2. Chapter 2:Dudas y Mas dudas

**Hola ya el segundo capítulo aaaaah estoy escribiendo esto a las cinco de la mañana tengo las ojeras al piso y estoy más zombi que William birkim pero bueno sigamos con la aventura de wyatt en freddy´s fazbear pizza**

 **Cap 2:dudas y mas dudas**

 **Casa de wyatt 5:00 pm**

( **PDV WYATT)**

Estaba sentado en el comedor sosteniendo una taza de café pero no la tomaba estaba completamente perdido en mis pensamientos me preguntaba ¿por qué su papá se oía tan nervioso, por qué ese robot me habló, los otros también hablarán? pero oí golpes en puerta y eso me sacó de mis pensamientos

-Ya va ya va-dije con desinterés

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme en frente de un hombre de aspecto corpulento de tez trigueña ojos morados pelo negro con un mechón de morado en la parte trasera de su cabeza

-hola hijo- se notaba un tono de preocupación en su voz

-hola papá vamos pasa-

Me quede callado mientras mi papá y yo nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor

-papá quiero que me expliques lo que pasa en ese lugar- dije en un tono serio

-no sé por dónde empezar hijo-

-primero dime que cosas omitió el jefe al contratarme-

-está bien…todo empezó en el año 1983

FIN DEL CAP

Lo siento si me tardé pero no estaba muerto estaba de parranda XD ok no pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer como mi tarea y mi ensayo para música y también estoy escribiendo dos one-shot pero uno lo borre porque no me quedé conforme pero sigo teniendo el de earthbound pero no encuentro el archivo así que tardaré en subirlo y si se preguntaron por qué el cap es tan corto pues no quería dejarlos con la intriga así que bueno chau y perdón por tardarme


End file.
